The Frog Prince
"The Frog Prince" is the thirty-second episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley feels sorry for Shelton when he gets bullied for having an imaginary girlfriend. She replaces his imaginary girlfriend with a real one, in the form of child actress Celebrity Starr (voiced by Miley Cyrus). Plot One day at school, Riley sees a love letter fall out of her locker. It appears to be from Shelton Klutzberry. Sierra and her cronies laugh at Riley, and Abbey joins in (much to Riley and Tasumi's disgust). Shelton clarifies that he already has a girlfriend; he produces a poorly-drawn picture of a girl named Zelda, causing Sierra to laugh harder. Buzz and Donny bully Shelton for having an imaginary girlfriend. Riley notices that Sierra forged the love letter. She asks why Sierra would target an innocent person like Shelton, but Sierra and her friends make fun of Riley for sticking up for Shelton. At lunch, Buzz and Donny harass Shelton even more. Riley feels sorry for Shelton, so she decides to find Shelton a real girlfriend with Fleemco's help. Conrad refuses to replace an imaginary person at first. As Riley presses him on, he has an intense flashback to his own childhood, when the other kids bullied him for having an imaginary girlfriend. Conrad becomes determined to find Shelton a real girlfriend. Ace Palmero interviews child star Celebrity Starr on his talk show. As Celebrity describes her ideal boyfriend, Fleemco's workers kidnap Celebrity on the air. Shelton is playing basketball with his imaginary girlfriend, when Buzz and Donny cause more trouble. Donny makes Shelton climb into a trash can with the snap of his fingers. Meanwhile, transfer student Celebrity Starr walks onto the schoolyard, and the boys swarm around her. Celebrity sees Shelton climbing out of the garbage can and instantly gets smitten with him. After less than thirty seconds, including her blowing Shelton's nose with his monogrammed hankie, Celebrity asks Shelton out. Shelton immediately sees the perks of dating Celebrity Starr. Jennifer and Claudia shun Sierra, and Shelton gets to sit with the cool kids. Riley realizes that Shelton still doesn't look happy. Agent K and Riley decide to spy on Shelton and Celebrity. They observe Celebrity swooning over Shelton when he gets an allergic reaction at the park. Later, at a chess tournament, Shelton gets distracted by Celebrity blowing him a kiss. He accidentally knocks over his king, causing him to automatically lose. Finally, Shelton and Celebrity ride a Ferris Wheel. Celebrity moves to kiss Shelton on the cheek, but he doesn't want to get mouth germs. Riley can't believe how clueless he is. The next day, Shelton pulls Riley into a broom closet. He begs Riley to help him hide from Celebrity; he's sick of her touchy-feely behavior. Shelton brings up Zelda, and Riley tries to tell him that Zelda isn't real. For now, an imaginary girlfriend is all Shelton can handle; he only wanted to work his way up to a real girlfriend. Riley suggests breaking up with Celebrity. Predictably, Celebrity doesn't take it very well. She grabs onto Shelton's legs and refuses to let go, and during the struggle, Shelton's glasses fall off his face. It turns out that Shelton looks good without his glasses; his heavy glasses caused his hunched back and his overbite. Celebrity ends up breaking up with him because nerds are her type. Riley sees Shelton getting chased by the other girls, including Sierra, Abbey, and Tasumi. This wasn't what Shelton wanted. Todd wonders what Shelton's sister Shelly looks like without her glasses. She still looks the same. Todd walks away shuddering. Notes * The season 2 episode "Hollywoodn't" is a sequel to this episode; Celebrity seeks revenge against Shelton by filming an unflattering movie. * When the boys scream after Celebrity asks Shelton out, the scene spoofs "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. Category:Episodes Category:Season One